For All Eternity: Healing
by Literary Assassin
Summary: A continuation of For All Eternity. Not the important parts yet, but just an interlude. Andy is in need of some healing.


**A/N: So, long time no see, how you doing? This popped into my head a few days ago while I was listening to Florence + the Machine's Breath of Life (from Snow White and the Huntsmen curiously – I HATE Kristen Stuart for being party to sparkly vampires *shiver* but I will probably go and watch that cos it looks *AWESOME*) ahem, anyway.  
So this is sometime after For All Eternity, but not quite to the important bits lol I'm working on a completely new idea at the moment, but this is always in the back of my mind!**

**Thanks go to my wonderful Beta, you know who you are!**

-DWP-

Andy sniffed hungrily as she listened to the sounds of her destined bride enter the house. The twins were at their father's place, which was good considering the shape Andy was in. She hadn't realised that there were hunters in this city. The people that knew of their existence and yet couldn't be turned or manipulated like they'd wanted to. Evolution was such a human thing, she thought bitterly as she panted, her hand pressed tightly over the gaping wound in her chest. Stakes couldn't kill them, that was for sure, but it god-damned hurt when someone plunged one into your chest. And they'd set it up so perfectly. Catching her unawares, disappearing into the gloom of the rising fog near the harbour.

She needed her right now, none of the shit she tried to pull usually, the teasing and the building. She needed her blood, to fill her, to heal her. Grimacing as she moved from the couch, she stepped through her transport window, ending up behind Miranda and startling her so that she dropped her pen.

"Darling, I just have to –" Andy could feel how her pupils had darkened and her teeth lengthened as she caught a whiff of her lover's delicious scent. "Oh my God what happened?" Miranda said, jumping out of her chair and looking flustered.

"I need you." Andy grunted darkly. She could feel her life force ebbing and she knew that if she didn't act soon she would either need to sleep for a year, or _take_ exactly what she needed from her future wife.

"Darling, I need –" She looked ready to run from the room, no doubt catching the distinct look of fierceness in Andy's eyes.

"No, you come here now," Andy commanded, nodding approvingly as Miranda swallowed hard, but then moved to her side. "This will be painful." Andy said, pushing her onto the coffee table. They'd made love many times on this table, but tonight it would be a place of healing, and a place of intense pleasure, and intense pain.

"Darling, I, did I do something wrong?" Miranda asked sheepishly, wondering if her longer hours had already begun to wear on her complicated love life.

"I am in need of healing and I do not know how much it will take." she said, hissing in pain as she removed her hand and showed Miranda the extent of the wound.

"Darling, we need to go, you need, that, you should be dead!"

Andy snapped, her fangs further elongating in her ire.

"I _AM_ DEAD." she said, plunging into Miranda's neck more forcefully than she perhaps needed to.

Miranda screamed as the fangs pierced her skin but it only turned Andy on more, as she begun undulating her hips against Miranda's.

The moans of pain changed after a short time to groans of want. Andy could feel Miranda's hand on the back of her head, scratching her scalp lightly, just as she knew she liked. The more blood she took the better she felt, the clearer her head became. She sucked forcefully and let herself listen to Miranda's heartbeat. She wanted more, she wanted to turn her, finally take her and make her, her bride.

The hands on her head tightened as she felt Miranda cum so hard she lifted them both from the table, her body bowing so that Andy felt like she was floating as the delicious life force flowed over her tongue. She could finally feel her bones, her organs, her very skin knitting back together, and she realised she was close.

"Andréa, Andréa I can't, you need to stop!" Miranda's voice washed over her and she ignored the words, instinctively knowing when she needed to stop. She just hoped that when she got there she would be able to.

"Andréa, Andréa please!" Miranda pleaded as Andy sucked harder, running her now more active hand down Miranda's body, teasingly plucking a nipple on the way, before reaching her goal.

"Andréa, oh, GOD!" she screamed as Andy buried her fingers into her lover, making her climax almost immediately.

Her blood ran faster, filling Andy quicker as she pumped her hand in and out, sucking in time with her motions. Miranda had stopped groaning and was now shuddering violently as wave after wave plunged her body into mindless spasms.

Andy's fangs seemed to shrink as she drank, making her realise she'd reached her limit. From here she could either drain Miranda, finally making her one of them, someone she could stay with for all eternity; or she could stop and respect her lover's decision to wait for just a little longer, so she could at least leave Runway on a high.

She plunged into Miranda even more forcefully as she tried to reason with herself. She loved Miranda, she did; she wanted her to do what she wanted, wanted her to _want _to be with her, but they were so close, so close to being together forever together forever. She took out all her annoyance on Miranda's already abused sex, making her scream, sending her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Andréa, please," came a whisper as she was about to plunge back in again. She raised her head to see tears rolling down her love's face, and her fangs slipped back in her head so quickly that she was surprised she didn't crack her jaw.

She looked down, around her and saw that she'd made Miranda bleed elsewhere with her forceful movements and suddenly she felt sick.

"Oh my God!" she said, picking Miranda up and carrying her through time into their bedroom, ignoring Miranda's protests that it was all right.

Running the bath, Andy placed Miranda gently on the mat in the en suite, carefully removing the remaining clothes that had survived her frantic need.

"I am so, so sorry." she whispered hoarsely, wiping the tears away from her face, annoyed that her emotions were getting the better of her. "I'm so sorry."

Miranda took her shaking hands gently in her own, preventing them from trying to undo the buttons on her very expensive, and now very ruined silk shirt.

"Andréa, it's all right. You were injured, and you needed me." Miranda reassured her softly, no longer able to lift her head from the floor. "However, I believe I am in need of a weekend at home." she said wincing as she turned her head, pulling the already healing wounds on her neck.

"I'm so sorry." Andy repeated, finally getting frustrated by the blouse and ripping it, along with her no doubt equally as expensive bra, before lifting her love gently and getting into the massive tub together, letting Miranda rest against her body.

"Stop it, Andréa." Miranda said gently, panting at the effort it took to lift Andy's arms around her torso, making her feel safe in her weakened state. "Will I not need to go to hospital?" she asked as they lay quietly, sighing a little as Andréa ran the cloth over her body lightly, and licked the wounds on her neck gently.

"No," Andy whispered, trying to keep her voice even, "we have special properties in our saliva, you'll feel rather giddy for the next few hours, probably peaking in five or so hours, and then you'll be back to normal." She shifted, turning Miranda over and resting her on her cold skin, Miranda placing her head over where Andy's heart would have been, had she still had one. "That is why they do it, the" she grimaced at the word, "the Feeders. It's like getting high all the time."

"But it didn't happen the other times?" Miranda said quizzically. Andy shook her head.

"It only happens when we reach a particular point." she said running her hands through Miranda's now mussed hair. "One day," she sighed, kissing her head on her chest, "one day we'll go beyond that point and then you'll be mine." she whispered.

"I'm sorry darling." Miranda whispered, running her fingers over Andy's cold skin. "I, just a few more issues, I just need, I'm sorry." she said simply, refusing to look into her love's eyes. She briefly wondered when she had become so weak, but she realised suddenly that perhaps she hadn't, Andréa was just stronger.

Andy sighed, they'd had this conversation so many times and her answer was always the same.

"Miranda, you are mine, my bride, my life, my eternity. I have lived for four hundred year waiting for you." She tipped Miranda's face to hers, kissing the lips she craved every day. "I can wait a bit longer."

Miranda simply sighed and nodded, closing her eyes and letting her strange lover take care of her. Andy chuckled despite her upset over the pain she had caused Miranda. No doubt this would be a long night. Miranda was going to wake up so impassioned that it would be a miracle if they did not destroy the bedroom.

Again.


End file.
